


Three's never a crowd

by VileVenom



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, OT3, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tres leches, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: for the tbol prompts, how about the ot3 trying to figure out how to cuddle for the first time since being poly married</p><p>Joaquin smiled sleepily to himself as he was dragged along through casa Sanchez by Maria and Manolo. It had been a long day for all three of them, and after Manolo had begun to fall asleep over the frets of his guitar, Maria finally declared it bedtime and they all went about getting ready for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's never a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to turn out so Joaquin centric, but there you go.

Joaquin smiled sleepily to himself as he was dragged along through casa Sanchez by Maria and Manolo. It had been a long day for all three of them, and after Manolo had begun to fall asleep over the frets of his guitar, Maria finally declared it bedtime and they all went about getting ready for the night.

Joaquin (until earlier that very day when the trio finally said quiet vows to one another huddled together behind the church while swapping rings) had become so used to going to the spare room which he’d declared as his own when Maria and Manolo had first gotten married, that that was where he headed. And he was perfectly content to crawl into the spare bed once he was in his sleep clothes, until Maria and Manolo appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked, voice tired but obviously amused.

"Going to bed?" Joaquin had’t meant for the words to come out as a question, but most of his answers tended to wind up that way when he was addressing Maria.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Manolo stepped into the room to take hold of Joaquin’s hands and tug him off the spare bed. “Not here, you aren’t,” the guitarista laughed.

And that was where Joaquin found himself being tugged through the house and into Maria and Manolo’s bedroom. His feet faltered at the door as Maria and Manolo’s hands slipped free of his fingers, Maria moving to crawl beneath the covers of their bed, while Manolo began to blow out the candles.

After a beat, both turned to look at the hesitant Joaquin.

"What’s wrong?" two voices asked, one already blurry with sleep as Maria blinked owlishly at him from the bed, while Manolo remained sharp and frowned at him from near the window.

"Nothing, I just-" Joaquin began, one foot moving back towards the hall. He startled slightly when calloused fingers were suddenly wrapped around his hands, rooting him to the spot.

"Come to bed, mi amor," Manolo cooed, thumbs gently running over Joaquin’s knuckles.

"But-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself for things that you could not help, nor change even if you wanted to. The past is the past, and it is what has lead us to this moment," Manolo soothed, a soft smile on his face.

"Come to bed, Joaquin. This bed is big and I’m getting cold," Maria added helpfully as she snuggled into the pillows.

Joaquin finally gave a tiny nod as Manolo pulled him over to the bed, another quiet moment of worry passing over him as to how they were going to fit together on the bed, before Manolo have him a push and he was forced to get into bed next to Maria. She sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around him as he settled on his side facing her, her face pressed contentedly against his chest. He gave pause for but a moment before returning the embrace, guilt threatening to well in his belly again before another set of arms wrapped around him from behind, quelling the feeling before it could grow.

"Buenos noches mi amors," Manolo sighed against the back of Joaquin’s neck, earning a shiver and a quiet noise of contentment from the soldier.

"Sweet dreams, boys," Maria hummed against Joaquin’s chest, causing the man to smile at the faint tickle it caused.

"Good night," Joaquin concluded, letting himself fall into the comfort of his now husband and wife, a smile on his lips as he fell asleep.


End file.
